Cat's Eyes
by fullmetalmewmew
Summary: Naruto is about to become Hokage...In two years.First he must travel to a new village with the strange ninja Katric, who seems to be a lot like Naruto. He has to train and get stronger before he can take up the position of Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: I see your face in my ramen.**

"You're kidding me!"

Naruto sat in amazement, his hair standing higher than usual at the words of Tsunade-sama.

She sighed. "Yes Naruto, I'm only kidding. YOU BIG IDIOT! WOULD I KID ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

Naruto only sat there and thought. "I don't know would you?"

She dropped to the floor in astonishment of the blonde ninja's clueless ness. "I'm just kidding obaa-san!"

The hokage sighed in relief. "I figured it out when you yelled at me."

She dropped to the floor again. She would need a long drink after this meeting. She sighed for a third time.

"Well, either way. Yes, you are going to be hokage…" She was cut short as Naruto started whooping and running around the room. Screw the long drink, she'd skip straight to the hangover, it was a lot less painful.

"In two years." The blonde streak that was running laps around her office froze.

"Wha…?" He replied with a dazed look upon his face.

"You heard me, two years." She braced herself for the onslaught that was about to ensue. Instead there was silence. She opened her eyes expecting to see an infuriated Naruto, but instead found none at all.

"Naruto?" She looked over the front of her desk. He was on the floor having a heart attack. _I never should have woken up today. _She walked over and used her medical ninjutsu to help him recover. He shot up quickly and then proceeded to unleash his fury.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO FOR TWO YEARS?" He immediately began having a fit, running around her office again.

"If you would just calm down I'd tell you why and what." He sat down, still red in the face with anger. "You are currently sixteen, am I correct?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Two reasons. One, you have to be eighteen to be hokage…" Again she was cut short as Naruto restarted his shouting spree.

"Since when has that been a rule?"

"Since five seconds ago. Second, I want you to become stronger. A **LOT** stronger."

Naruto, still angry asked in retaliation. "Then get to what/how part already."

Her face began to turn red. "Naruto I want you to meet the people that will help you with that." With that she waved her hand and in walked four people, three of which he knew well, the other, he had never seen in his life.

"You already know the first three. Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. Neji was supposed to be here to but he's late." He smiled as he looked at his friends, he was finally able to get Sasuke back. And there was Sakura, and Hinata, who was staring at her feet the whole time, he couldn't figure out why.

"The final person is…" She was again interrupted, this time by Neji who stormed in the door.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama, I was training with Lee-san, and lost track of time." Naruto laughed, as did everyone else besides Tsunade.

"As I was saying." She rubbed her temples.

"The final person. His name is Katric, and he is from the village of hidden cats." She said as her finger pointed to his headband that hung around his neck. It had two cat ears embroidered on it.

"I haven't heard of that village, Obaa-san." He said thinking hard to remember. "You wouldn't have. It's a **hidden **village after all. It's actually older than Konoha is. I didn't hear about it until Katric hear approached me for a treaty. He's an elite jounin like you currently are."

Katric smiled at Naruto. Naruto frowned then whispered to Tsunade-sama. "He's not like that Sai bastard is he?" Tsunade laughed.

"No, no. He actually reminds me a lot of you personality wise, and Kakashi appearance wise." Naruto was a little shocked at this. He turned around to see Katric again this time getting a good look at him this time. Katric was wearing all black with a grey belt. He wore he headband on his neck like Hinata-chan did, only a lot tighter. He had on a black mask, and his snow white spiky hair covered his right eye. He did look a lot like Kakashi.

"Hiya, Uzumaki-sama!" Naruto frowned again.

"Uh…Hi?" Naruto gave a confused look.

"I've read your profile, but you can only learn so much from words. I want to get to know you over the next two years. I hope we can be friends." Even with his mask, Naruto could tell he was smiling broadly.

"Wait, where are we going for the next two years anyway." Tsunade raised his hand about to answer but Katric interrupted her.

"I think I should tell him Tsunade-dono. It makes more sense if I say it." Tsunade nodded and waved her hand. "Uzumaki-sama! The six of us are going to spend the next two years together…In my village!" All but Tsunade and Katric were shocked. Not even Sakura, who had seen him walk in the Hokage's office a week ago to talk to her, knew.

"Coool!" Naruto said out loud, while Sasuke and Neji thought it in their heads. "I have one last question Obaa-san." Said Naruto. "Why is he going to be apart of this team?"

"Two reasons again. The first because the Nekokage, the leader of his village, had long since known about this village, but preferred not to concern them selves with bothering another village. He wanted to finally open relations and have their village recognized finally. So they started with their closest neighbors. Us. He sent Katric here, to bring a treaty. He didn't want to bother us with his presence because he thought it might start something negative. Katric has also been instructed to gain trust with us no matter what the cost. I suggested this, and Katric agreed after I told him basic information about you and gave him a profile I made for this kind of occasion."

Naruto leaned in and whispered into Tsunade's ear. "Did you tell him…you know…everything?"

Tsunade smiled and stated. "No, I did not." Naruto gave a relieved look and then proceeded to give Katric a warm smile which was returned even with the mask. "Now, I want all of you to pack, you leave in as soon as Katric is ready to leave." They all emptied the office then.

They then proceeded to walk away from the office building when Katric broke the awkward silence. "If you don't mind. I would appreciate it, Uzumaki-sama, if you did me a favor before we left." Naruto, looked at Katric and said with a smile. "Only if you promise to stop calling me that. My name is Naruto. You don't need to be so formal, besides we are equal team members and rank."

Katric laughed as he responded. "Of course, U…Naruto…san."

"See! Was it that hard?" Everyone laughed. "Now what do you need, Katric-san."

Katric looked down a little embarrassed. "I know it's kind of awkward and rude, but could you tell me if you had a ramen shop, and where it was located? It's been at least a week since I've eaten non-instant pork ramen." Everyone looked at Katric with a surprised look, even Naruto. Katric looked at the ground and blushed. "Sorry, It was a stupid, selfish question." Naruto, did two things in that instance. First smacked the white haired ninja smartly across the face, then grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him to the Ichiraku Ramen shop. The others tried to keep up, but were to busy laughing and holding their stomachs to run fast. Naruto stopped at his favorite place in all of Konoha and pointed to the booth.

"Sit!" Katric obeyed walking in, ducking underneath the red flaps. Naruto sat beside him and ordered twenty one pork ramen. When the bowls arrived, Naruto handed Katric chopsticks.

"Which ones are mine?" Naruto looked surprised at the question.

"Umm...how many can you eat?" There was a long silence till the reply.

"You don't want to know."

Naruto burst out laughing. "Hold on a sec. HEY! Ichiraku, I'll order another twenty-one bowls please."

Once the rest of the bowls arrived, Katric then proceeded to lift his hands behind his head to take of his mask. Naruto looked at him as he did it, completely unaware the others had finally caught up, had ordered their own ramen, and had now joined Naruto watching the cat ninja. Katric carefully untied his mask and placed it aside. His maskless face showed so many scars, that it looks that his scars had scars. His mouth and nose appeared to be over shadowed by the mere numerity and largeness of all the scars that covered his face.

Sakura gasped and placed her hand on his face feeling his scars. Katric had a more confused face than Naruto usually had. "Katric-san, what happened that you gained this many scars?" There was a shocked look in Katric's face. Then one of pure sadness and disappear.

He grabbed his mask and tied it back on. "Maybe ramen wasn't the best idea. Sorry for the inconvenience sir." He said as he placed a couple thousand Yen on the table. "Give the ramen to someone else." He stood up and walked away.

Sakura had a worried look on her face, as did Naruto and everyone else. "I'm sorry Katric-san. I didn't mean to…" He interrupted her mid sentence.

"It…It's ok. Sakura-san. Let's just get Naruto's things and head out. I'll meet you guys at the gate in an hour." And with that, he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The Journey To The Village of Hidden Cats.**

Naruto was panicking as usual. He hadn't expected to have to leave, so his house was a mess and he couldn't find anything.

"Naruto hurry up! It's almost been an hour already!" Sasuke's voice bellowed from the other room. Naruto had saved his life, but Sasuke still acted like he had a stick up his ass sometimes.

"SHUT THE HELL UP SASUKE! Unless YOU want to come up here and help me find me sort through my clothes by smelling to see if they were dirty or not!" Sasuke refrained from opening his mouth till Naruto came into the living room.

He had sold his old apartment and bought a one story house. It was bigger, but Naruto was still a pig. They then ran as fast as they could so that Katric didn't start to worry.

"Sorry gasp were late gasp Katric-san." Said a very out of breath Naruto. Neji and Hinata had decided they would go meet Katric there so he didn't leave without them. Neji for that reason, and Hinata because she was to embarrassed to see Naruto's house.

"That's ok. I was having a good talk with Neji-san and Hinata-san so I could get to know them better. Which leads me to my next act before we leave. Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, and Sakura-san. So far all you know about me is my name and the fact that I like ramen."

Naruto smiled. "So I thought that if we were going to spend the next two years together, we should talk first." They nodded and Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke began to tell him the basics about themselves.

Naruto kept talking about ramen, Sakura talked about her medical ninjutsu, and Sasuke talked about the fact that he was still trying to kill Itachi.

Katric had actually known about Sasuke better than anyone. Apparently Itachi was able to find his village and began to kill many people. It was only with the help of the Nekokage, that Itachi was fought back. The five others gasped as Katric told them this.

"That's just horrible." Sakura said, her voice full of pity and fear. Sasuke remained silent with this however. Naruto instead of being frightened or pitiful asked.

"If Itachi knows where your village is, then wouldn't going there be NOT the smartest idea?" The others nodded in agreement with Naruto.

"It's simple. The fact that we were able to hold him off once, severely wounding him, allows us to believe that we are in fact to stronger than him currently, AND he also has to recover from the battle." It made sense. That was the safest place to be from Itachi at the moment.

"Now I'll tell you a little about myself. I like ramen, manga, food, and cats. Along with flowers and girls, but I'm not a pervert. I dislike dogs, jerks, unneeded death, people who enjoy killing for the sake of killing, these kinds of people anger me to no extent, and also people who believe they are better than others and or treat others like dirt do to." The leaf group looked at the cat ninja and thought how much he reminded them of a certain blonde, blue eyed ninja they knew.

"And with that, lets get going on our journey." Said Katric as he stood up. "We'll learn more about each other as time goes on." The gates then opened and they walked through to start the trip.

"WAKE UP ALREADY! THIS IS THE LAST TIME! Sakura stood over Naruto and Katric as they slept on the ground in their sleeping bags.

"Dammit! They even sleep in the same way!" Sakura was walking away shouting as Hinata said in reply.

"Maybe we should give Naruto-kun and Katric-san some time to sleep. It is kind of early."

"Oh you're just saying that cuz' you got a crush on Naruto." Hinata blushed. It was only slightly true, she no longer had a crush on Naruto, but now was in love with him. _If only he would love me. _

"Katric-san is supposed to guide us, and I don't want him to lose himself because he's tired, so I'm not mad at him. I'm mad at NARUTO!" She yelled his name in his direction hoping it would wake him up. It didn't work.

"I have an idea Sakura-chan." Said Hinata in a small voice. "Maybe we could cook some ramen and the smell would wake them up." Sakura smiled.

"DUH! Why didn't I think of it before? Hinata, you're going to make Naruto a good wife someday!" Hinata hid her bright red face.

Sakura went over to the fire and started to boil some water. She placed the noodles in, and the aroma began to travel.

"Sakura-chan! Hurry up and finish or they'll drown in their own drool!" Said Neji watching the two sleeping ninja begin to drool at the smell.

"Done! Hey, guys! Ramen's done!" And with that, the two ninjas were right in front of Sakura, bowls ready and waiting. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the snoozing duo. Ready for ramen?" Sakura said in a playing voice. The others laughed as the two boys nodded their heads vigorously. She filled the bowls and just as fast, Naruto was asking for seconds. While Katric was having second thoughts, after what happened at the ramen shop before, he wondered if he should.

Sakura saw this and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. Just shove it down, if you don't want us to see. Again, sorry for what happened before." Katric smiled and lifted his mask off his nose and dumped the ramen down. While everyone watched this Naruto was busy sneaking sevenths. Unfortunately for him, Sakura saw him.

"NARUTO! That's everyone's breakfast, not just yours! Now go put the sleeping bags away before we take the ramen that's already in you!" Naruto quickly put the ramen back and was silent for the rest of the morning.

"So, Katric-san. How much longer till we reach the village?" Asked Neji taking a bowl and filling it.

"Not much farther actually, we should reach it by lunch time. But before we go, I have to lay done some rules for when we walk into the village of hidden cats. Is that ok with you?" They all nodded wondering two things, one, what the rules were, and two, wondering how long it would take Naruto to break them. Sakura shouted over to Naruto who was finishing up with the bags.

"Naruto, did you hear him?" There was a short silence.

"What did you say Sakura-chan? I didn't hear you!" She grabbed him and explained as she dragged him over to Katric.

"Ok, there are only a few rules now, because all we're doing is walking straight to Nekokage-dono's office right away.

First: Talk to nobody.

Second: Place all your weapons in front of you for everyone to see.

Third: Touch NOTHING…Naruto-san." They all giggled. Naruto frowned.

"Fourth: If people start to stare and whisper, ignore them.

Fifth: If someone is rude to you, in any way, shape, or form. Ignore them…" He was interrupted by Naruto's loud voice.

"Are you saying we have to just sit by and watch people treat us like dirt?" Protested an angry blonde leaf ninja.

"…'till I can punch them in the face.' Would have been my next words Naruto-san."

They all laughed at Katric's statement, even Naruto, who felt like a jerk himself.

"Finally, and this is the most important. Finally: Do not, I repeat, DO NOT, speak to me like we are friends in public until we talk to Nekokage-dono at least. Act formally." He finished his rules and went over in his head to figure out if he had missed anything, his thinking was interrupted by a curious Hinata.

"Why, Katric-san?" She asked him. They all leaned in, wanting an explanation. Even Sasuke was curious, although he tried his best to hide it. Then a sad voice came from the usually confident man who sat before them.

"Because…The…The villagers…they believe that the village should…" He paused. "…should remain hidden and secret. Nekokage-dono is trying to convince them…that…that even though it was my idea…he is the one who has to pass it…and because…next time Itachi attacks…we should be…more…more prepared." He paused again.

"But what does this have to do with us acting like we won't be friends?" It was Sasuke who asked this, the others nodded but were surprised it was Sasuke who had asked.

"Because…maybe if they see that you don't want to be with me…they…they might grow more inclined to believe that this treaty is a good idea." Sakura replied to this.

"I guess that makes sense…" Naruto spoke up.

"…but there's something else, isn't there?"

"Yes…they all hate me anyway…I don't know why…but there's something that they see in me that everyone hates…except maybe Nekokage-dono, and a few others, but even they seem to follow their parents and want to hate me also." His voice trailed off. He was crying. But he wasn't the only one. He was surprised to hear Sakura and Hinata both crying with him. And Neji had a solemn look on his face. Sasuke was looking at Naruto who was looking at the ground, he was crying also, but there was something different about his. In his mind he was going through all his memories of the people who had given him icy stares and treated him like dirt.

Sakura could tell what he was thinking without even looking at him. She knew that Naruto had had a hard life like that also. She was wiping her tears as Naruto stood up and walked over to Katric who looked up at Naruto and wondered what was going on. Naruto just stood there, looking off into the distance and then looked back at Katric with a soft smile on his face. But knelt down by him and said.

"Katric-kun. I know how you feel. But if you let those people walk all over you like that than that will just make them feel as if you agree with those jerks." Naruto's smile disappeared into a stern look.

"And if you ever think that we won't be your friends..." His smile came back with the words. "I'll punch you in the face so hard that your mask won't fit your swollen face anymore." There was a silence as Katric looked at Naruto and then back at the rest of them. They were all smiling telling him that they would never let people think that of their new friend. Katric started laughing and the others followed suit.

Hinata gave the person she secretly loved a look of pride and compassion as Naruto laughed. _He's so kind, if only he could notice me. _

But Katric had seen the look she gave his new blonde friend. "Naruto-kun, can I talk to you in private?" He asked him giving a look that indicated that it was serious, but not life or death. He nodded as he told the others that he'd be back. Katric told them also to be ready, as soon as he got back from speaking with Naruto-kun, they'd head out. They walked for a little bit until they were out of ear shot.

"Naruto-kun, do you have anyone who is special to you?" Naruto was ready to laugh, but he saw that Katric was serious.

"Well, what do you mean? Everyone here and a few others are special to me. Their like family almost." Katric shook his head and answered.

"I mean like, do you have someone you are in love with?" Naruto paused, looking at the cat ninja again, wondering how serious he actually was. His eye could not be more serious.

"Well, um…I do…Hinata-chan…I l…lo…like her a lot." Katric just looked at him and nodded. It had took a while until Naruto had realized just how in love with her he was. He was extremely glad that she would be coming with them, and he had been wanting to talk to her for a while now, but couldn't find the courage.

"I just…just, can't…seem to talk to her…she probably dosen't like me anyway…" Katric could see the pain, fear, sadness, and doubtfulness in his eyes and voice.

"I want you to do me a favor Naruto-kun. I want you to talk to her." Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Katric just raised his hand to silence him.

"I want you to talk to her before we reach my village. Understand?" Naruto couldn't look into the eye of the ninja that was before him. He just stood there looking at the ground for what seemed a long time, then he spoke with his answer.

"Okay, I will." Katric smiled.

"Good! Cuz' if you had said no, I would have to punch you so hard, you won't be able to eat ramen for a week." They laughed as they walked back to the group. They had almost finished packing when the pair of loud mouth ninjas walked into view. Katric immediately gave Naruto a nudge, signaling they had time. Naruto nudged back, just for the hell of it. Sasuke shouted at them.

"Give us a hand here, you morons!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, jeez!" Katric yelled back, slightly annoyed. Naruto completely ignored Sasuke and walked over to Hinata, who was to busy folding up the sleeping bags to hear Naruto walk up.

"Um…Hinata-chan?" She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice.

"Y-yes? N-Naruto-kun?" She couldn't believe it! _Naruto-kun is talking to me! Did I do something wrong? I hope not, I'd die if he yelled at me! _

"Umm..." He looked back at Katric who gave him a light hearted wink. "Can I talk to you? In private?" She nearly fainted from these words. _I MUST be dreaming there is no way Naruto-kun would want to talk to me in private! _

"S-Sure, N-Naruto-kun." They started to walk, when they were interrupted by a large explosion.

"What was that? Naruto!" Sakura gave an accusing eye.

"Wasn't me Sakura-chan! Honest!" Neji activated his Byakugan.

"It seems there is a fight not far ahead. Two ninjas from the Sound are fighting…oh god." Neji stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"What is it Neji-kun?" Asked Katric and Naruto together.

"The other two ninjas are leaf…their Tenten and Lee." They all froze except for Katric, who didn't know who they were.

"Who are they?" He asked as they all began to run in that direction. Naruto was the first to answer.

"Their two more friends, Katric-kun." They sped up.

"They're over here, hurry!" They all followed Neji, as he turned left and stopped. There stood two cloud ninja, holding kunai over an unconscious Lee, and a tied up Tenten. They stood in horror as one of the two Sounds bent over and spoke to thebound and helpless Tenten.

"Where are the ninjas you were looking for?" She spat at him. He quickly smacked her with the back of his hand.

"Wrong answer. Let me ask again. Where are they?" She responded with a grin of defiance.

"Closer than you think." And with that a fist came hurtling into the ninja's face. He collapsed ten feet away. It was Neji's. The other was just about to attack, when Naruto sent him into his partner. "Stay the hell away from our friends, you bastards!" The one that had been hit by Neji stood up and dusted himself off.

"And what do you two losers think you can do against Orochimaru-sama's most elite ninja…" He was cut off when a katana went straight through his back and out his stomach. He collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Answer, nothing! They already got their goddamned turns." Katric stood there, a bloody katana in his hand. He gave Naruto and Neji a grin, then turned to face the other sound nin. He was gone. Neji activated his Byakugan.

"It seems he's running away." Neji then bent down and untied Tenten. She rubbed her wrists as she rose from the ground. Neji looked at her.

"What are you two doing out here?" He asked as Naruto picked up Lee, and Sakura began to heal him.

"We were looking for you. Tsunade-sama heard that there were Sound ninja out looking for you for some reason. We don't know why. She thought that you could use two more people for protection, just in case."

"That's a good idea, but how did those weaklings get you, and especially Lee?" Asked Naruto no longer holding the unconscious catipillared browed ninja.

"They caught us by surprise when we stopped to rest, they caught us because we were to tired from searching for you."

Naruto and Neji nodded, but there was worry in Neji's eyes. Tenten ignored it for now. She'd deal with Neji later.

"So are you going to introduce me to your new friend or do I have to go for the next two years without knowing his name?"

They laughed, and introduced their new friend Katric. "I'm Tenten, and the unconscious lug is Lee." Katric nodded and looked at the passed out leaf ninja with caterpillar brows. He turned to Tenten, then back at Lee, but he was gone.

"Hello!" A voice came from behind him. There stood Lee jumping up and down for finding a new friend. "GAH!" Katric was startled, to say the least.

They all laughed, Lee had a tendency to sneak up on people and scare the living crap out of them.

Katric, on the other hand, hadn't taken it as well. His hair stood straight up, except for the part covering his eye, and it looked even whiter than before. He looked like he'd seen a ghost, or a leaf ninja with eyebrows larger than Naruto's appetite.

"H-hello?" He was able to finally stutter out, his hair still looking like he had just been hit by a tornado.

With that Lee bent over and picked Katric straight into the air, and began running around in circles with the cat ninja in his arms. It was probably the funniest thing you could ever see. Katric had passed out from the shock of Lee's incredible enthusiasm.

Hinata and Tenten were giggling so much, high school girls looked like serious, mature, adults. While Sakura, Naruto, and Neji were on the ground gasping for air, they couldn't stop laughing for a single breath. Even Sasuke had a large smile on.

Lee eventually realized Katric was unconscious to the point that elephants could run over him and we wouldn't wake up. They just waited a bit and eventually he came to. Unfortunately, when he did, it was well past noon, and they had started a fire and had begun to set up the tents.

"Oh! Hey, you're awake! Guys! Katric-kun is awake!" Sakura's voice yelled, Katric couldn't really see, he was still pretty groggy. "YAY! Katric-kun is awake! WOO!" Said a voice which was probably Naruto's. "Jeez, I've never seen anyone react to Lee that way before, usually they just hit him then faint after seeing his eyebrows! Heh heh." This voice he had trouble remembering, but then he realized it was probably Tenten's. "Katric-kun, um…are…y-y-you going to be a-alright?" That was defiantly Hinata. "Of course he'll be fine, just let him breath, you're all suffocating him." Rude, arrogant, right, Sasuke. "Yeah, he's right, I just can't see very well right now, but I'll be fine after a little bit, by the way, what time is it anyway?"

They looked at him, then at the sky, then back down at him. "Heh, heh. It's about 7 o'clock."

He looked at the sky and saw it had become an orangey purple. Then fainted…again.


End file.
